The Misadventures of Art Class
by Technorogy
Summary: Art school is quite a romantic place for Silver and Lyra, apparently. Soulsilvershipping. Updates whenever the hell I wanna update. Chapter 4: Ice cream's pretty good, eh?
1. Rubber Cement

**A:N// Oh snap, a fic with MULTIPLE CHAPTERS? BLASPHEMY! …Oh wait, they're not entirely related. That's better! Anyway, this has them in a school for art, so don't get confused. 8D**

**By the way, rubber cement is kinda like glue, only it's all goopy and it doesn't make the paper wrinkly. …8D**

**

* * *

**

**Rubber Cement**

**

* * *

**

Ethan stood in front of the rack of rubber cement, taking bottles off the shelves and loosening them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I'm taking the caps of these rubber cement bottles," Ethan said, not looking away from his work.

"You know it'll smell in here if you do that, right?" Lucas said.

"Y'know, I just thought someone might accidentally knock it down and spill it, but that sounds awesome! Thanks, Lukie!" Ethan said, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just leave before someone comes in here," Lucas said. And of they went, to do whatever it was Ethan and Lucas did after school.

(I won't tell you, use your imagination. This isn't their story.)

A few minutes after they left, Silver entered the room. He noticed the rack of rubber cement and walked over, wondering why they were all open. "Jeez, these are all going to dry out…" he grumbled. He took a bottle off the shelf and screwed the top back on.

"Hey, I forgot my bag in here!" Lyra entered, well, quite loudly, the door slamming against the wall.

Unfortunately, this caused the rack to shake, and all the rubber cement bottles to topple down onto Silver.

"Ugh, see what you did?" Silver said in annoyance, attempting to wipe the rubber cement off of him. It didn't accomplish much except getting Silver's hands stuck on his shirt.

"Tch, it's not my fault," Lyra said.

"Yes, it is!" Silver said.

"Fine, I'll help you," Lyra said, walking over to him. She reached out a hand, but Silver grabbed it.

"Hey, if you do that, you're just going to…er, wait…" Silver said. He quickly found himself unable to remove his hand from Lyra's.

"Great," Lyra said. "Okay, so, you and I should both pull…"

Silver tugged in one direction and Lyra in the other, but Silver underestimated his own strength and they both toppled onto the floor.

Lyra fell on top of Silver and, as you could have guessed, she got stuck there.

"You just keep making things worse!" Silver said. His face was red, although more from embarrassment than anger.

"Hey, you're the one who pulled so hard!" Lyra said.

The two continued to go back and forth, their faced getting closer as they argued. Eventually, their lips accidentally met.

…And got stuck that way.

They were both speechless at that, and not because their lips prevented communication. The worst (best?) of it all was that they couldn't do a thing about it.

After a few minutes and the rubber cement's hold loosened, they were able to free their selves.

"Um…well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" Lyra said awkwardly.

"Er, uh, yeah…tomorrow. Bye," Silver said, just as awkwardly.

* * *

**WHOO AWKWARDNESS. 8D If you love me, then you'll rate and review. SO LOVE ME K.**


	2. Blackmail

**A/N: Snap. I thought I'd get this started earlier. Oh well.**

**

* * *

**

**2. Blackmail**

* * *

"Hey, Silver, can you go get my water colors from my locker?" Ethan asked. He tossed Silver his keys before he had time to answer.

"If you're going, then can you get my soft pastels, too?" May asked.

"Oh, shoot, that reminds me, I need my acrylic paints…" Leaf said.

Soon after, Silver had a lot of requests to get various supplies for a large portion of the class. He walked out of the classroom and into the hallway, wondering when he became a delivery boy.

He didn't get far before he was suddenly pulled into a nearby closet.

"Aw, man, of all the people…" It was too dark to see, but Silver recognized Lyra's voice.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked. "I thought you were absent today."

"No, I'm just late, but don't tell anyone!" Lyra said. "I need you to help me out."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "And I should help you because…?" he asked.

"Because this," Lyra said. She grabbed Silver's shirt and pulled him toward her, roughly kissing him.

Before Silver had the chance to jerk away and yell at her like he wanted, there was a sound of a shutter and a bright flash. Silver looked to the side and saw there was a camera planted there.

"Because if you don't help me, I'll show the picture to everyone and class and tell them you tried to take advantage of me," Lyra said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I…what? You…ugh. Fine," Silver sighed. He had never felt such a strong hatred toward cameras before in his life.

But he did find a new appreciation for closets.

**A:N/ …Blackmail yay! :D**

**Man this one was short.  
**


	3. School Trip

**A:N/ BLAAARG. I should get a regular schedule to update this.**

**

* * *

**

**3.** **School Trip**

**

* * *

**

"Everyone, listen up! I have an announcement!" Lucas said, standing up at the front of the classroom.

"If it's about who stole your hat, it was Ethan," Brendan said.

"What? Ethan, give it back!" Lucas cried.

"Just finish your announcement, prez," Ethan said.

"Fine," Lucas huffed. "Anyway, we're scheduled to have a school trip."

The class ooh'd and aah'd. "Where are we going?" Dawn asked.

"We're going to Hiun City," Lucas said.

There were louder oohs and aahs from the class. "Wow! But isn't that far away?" Dawn asked.

"Yep, sure is. Better get to signin' those permission slips," Lucas said.

After the class ended and Lucas not getting his hat back, Lyra walked over toward Silver. "Are you excited for the trip?" she asked.

"No," Silver answered automatically.

"Why not? It sounds fun!" Lyra said.

"What's so fun about it?" Silver asked.

"Well, you get to walk around the city, and buy souvenirs, and hang out…" Lyra said.

"What's wrong with doing that here?" Silver asked.

"Because it's here. Arceus!" Lyra said, throwing her arms up in annoyance. She poked Silver's chest. "I will make you enjoy the trip if it's the last thing I do! The last thing!"

**A:N/ I think Ethan likes stealing articles of clothing from Lucas. So anyway, back to the important people, the next chapter will be at Hiun City. I'm gonna be too lazy to change the name once the English name comes out. P:**


	4. Yum

**A:N/ If you're wondering why these updates are so close together, it's because I had the previous chapter done for a while but didn't get the chance to upload it. I kinda fail, eh?**

**

* * *

****4. Yum**

**

* * *

**

"Isn't it great here, Silver?" Lyra said. She was eating some ice cream she bought at a stand. She bought some for Silver, but he was ignoring it and letting it dripping all over his hand.

"No. No it is not," Silver said.

Lyra scowled at him. "C'mon, at least eat your ice cream!" she said.

Silver tossed it into the nearest trashcan. "Too late," he said. He glanced the hand that was covered in melted ice cream. "I need a napkin or something."

"Hey! You just wasted some very delicious ice cream!" Lyra said.

"You're wasting it right now, look at how much is all over your face," Silver pointed out. "It didn't look that tasty anyway."

Lyra glared, then grabbed Silver's shoulders and kissed him furiously. Her ice cream ended up falling on the floor, but Lyra didn't care that much anymore. "Did it taste good?" she asked.

Silver looked shocked, but he took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure. "…You wasted your ice cream," he said.

**A:N/ Oh dat Silver. Maybe some day he'll understand the true beauty of ice cream.**


End file.
